Design requirements for automatic fueling systems must consider a system which permits clean, quick, automatic fueling of, for example, diesel or turbine powered equipment. Fueling rates of up to 150 gal/m. to improve equipment availability and usage are common.
The Aeroquip FD 65 Automatic Fueling System is an example of a quick, automatic, bottom fueling diesel or turbine powered equipment system. In operation, the Aeroquip inlet line nozzle is connected near ground level to the tank receiver with a firm, straight push. With the fuel pump operating, the nozzle fuel lever is actuated manually and clean fuel flows into the tank. The tank vents during fueling through a vent assembly which, when used with the hose, is baffled so as to prevent water or dirt from entering. A vent float valve closes when the tank is full, thereby pressurizing the tank. The pressure is transmitted through the fuel itself back to the tank receiver and into the nozzle where a diaphragm sensor is actuated at the desired pressure level. This closes the fuel valve automatically stopping the fuel flow. Specifics of the Aeroquip FD 65 Automatic Fueling System are disclosed in a bulletin titled "FD 65 Automatic Fueling System" copyright 1973 by Aeroquip Corporation. Pages 1-10 of the bulletin which describe aspects of the system, under heading identification including "The System", among others, are incorporated herein by reference.
Utilization of the above system, however, has initial costly disadvantages. The adaptation of an operating fleet of construction equipment to the FD 65 Fueling System, is expensive both in terms of dollars and man-hours. The standard procedure is to remove the operator's cab and fuel tank, steam the tank, then weld a 2-inch pipe sleeve in the top of the tank for the vent. Another 2-inch sleeve must be welded in the bottom or side of the tank for the receiver inlet. Finally, the old fuel cap must be sealed off. This operation requires between 3 to 5 eight-hour shifts to adapt each piece of equipment.
The present invention discloses fueling unit apparatus (hereinafter "fueling unit") which significantly reduces the investment in labor and materials costs which the above standard procedure required in order to adapt present construction equipment to the Aeroquip Fueling System.